Welcome To The Club For Boys With Daddy Issues
by Nikki14u
Summary: So you think you’ve got Daddy issues? Just get a load of these boys. Lucas Scott, Christopher Halliwell Charmed, Skills Johnson, Mouth McFadden and Sam Winchester Supernatural
1. Meet The Crew

**Summary: **So you think you've got Daddy issues? Just get a load of these boys. Lucas Scott, Christopher Halliwell (Charmed), Skills Johnson, Mouth McFadden and Sam Winchester (Supernatural)

**Teaser: Here's My Story And I'm Sticking To It**

Ok so here's my story. My name is Lucas Scott I'm twelve and a half years old and I live in the small town of Tree Hill with my Mom Karen and my uncle Keith. My father, Dan Scott, my uncle Keith's brother is…well how can I put this?

He's an ass.

Yes you heard me. My father, the legendary Dan Scott reigning king of the basketball court is an ass. He abandoned my mother before I was even born and managed to get another woman pregnant in the process. The woman in question is none other than Deb Scott. I don't know the full details of the story or how they ended up together but she's Dan's wife and the mother of my brother and worse enemy Nathan. Normally brothers are close, even when they're fighting and doing dumb kid stuff but things don't quite work that way between me and Nathan. He hates me for existing and I hate him for being my father in a five foot six package or as I like to call him mini Dan.

They pick on me, they laugh at me, they tease me about being poor, you know all the wonderful things that fathers like to do with their sons. Too bad Danny forgot that I was his son too and instead of including me in their hell raising adventures the Scott men (excluding my self and good ole uncle Keith) decided to make me the recipient of their taunting. The only thing that man ever did right by me was give me his kick ass talent and skills in basketball. Other then that he's a complete waste of space just like his jerk of a son but enough about them.

Okay maybe just a little more, at least about Nathan so you can get a clear picture of my life and what I have to deal with. My baby brother, as loving and uplifting as he is, likes to torture me whenever he can along with his sidekicks Tim Smith and Vegas Matthews. They do the usual you know steal my lunch money, stuff me into lockers and beat me up whenever I'm ALONE but they don't usually try any of that crap when I'm with my friends.

My friends are so got damn cool it scares me.

First there's Skills Johnson he's been my friend since first grade and we kick butt together on the basketball court against any one who has the guts to challenge us. Yeah I know I may seem a little but cocky but hey, I come but it honestly (trust me if you've ever met Dan, then you know exactly what I'm talking about). He lives with his Mom Tara, his older brother Fergie and his Dad Derrick (something I envy) but his Dad isn't very nice and tends to ignore him so in a way he doesn't have a father either.

Next there's Christopher Halliwell. He can be a little weird sometimes and disappears often but he's the best and happens to be my only real competition on the basketball court. Not to mention the fact that he can throw one hell of a punch (just ask Tim Smith) His Dad Leo is MIA (missing in action) too so he knows exactly what I'm going through. He lives with his Mom Piper and his older brother Wyatt who is best friends with Fergie and both happen to be WICKED AWSOME. Wyatt always lets us hang out with them and their cool friends. And as an extra added bonus they just love to torture Nathan for me. So in a way Wyatt and Fergie are my older brothers too (HA! Take that Nathan!)

Then there's Marvin McFadden, but we just like to call him Mouth. We met him in third grade when he and his Mom Crystal moved here from New York after his father Jason left them. He's really big into sports announcing and likes to do commentary for all of our basketball games. He's really good. In fact he's so good that I think he's going to be a famous announcer one day. Maybe he'll even work a few of my basketball games when I make it to the pros.

And last but certainly not least is Sam Winchester. His Dad John is a kick ass bounty hunter, or so they say and he has a thousand different weapons. It's all really cool stuff and we always have a lot of fun at their house. But Sam kind of has this thing with his Dad. He's always fighting about with about not wanting to take over the family business when his father retires saying that the business was his father's life not his. I don't know the whole thing sounds strange to me but hey if anyone can understand Daddy issues, it's yours truly. His Mom, Mary died when he was just a baby so it's just him, his Dad and his brother Dean. Dean is a cool too and of course he hangs out with Fergie and Wyatt just like all the other popular kids do.

So that's my crew. Skills, Chris, Mouth and Sam and together we form The Club For Boys With Daddy Issues. Yeah you may laugh now but this was just a little glimpse of our lives and it's only the beginning so just sit back, enjoy yourself and prepare yourself to be intrigued…or whatever.


	2. What A Way To Start The Day

**Chapter One: What A Way To Start The Day**

Ah the alarm clock. It has got to be the most evil, hateful device ever created by man and not only does it disturb your sleep but it manages to scare the crap out of you in the process. Now, for these reasons my loud, annoying and rapid heart beat inducing friend has met his demise by way of my bedroom wall. I smirk in triumph as I lay back down and snuggle into my warm comfy sheets and just when I'm about to doze back off into dream land I hear someone run into my room, fling the door open and shout "Lucas Eugene Scott!"

I roll my eyes at the sound of my name. Lucas I like. It's a decent enough name and Scott…well as much as I hate he who cannot be named (insert name of evil Dad here) I find myself liking my last name.

Lucas Scott. It fits me.

But Eugene? Come on, seriously who would give their kid a name like that unless they hated them. I swear the second I turn eighteen I'm changing my middle name and banishing it to the gates of hell where it belongs, along with all alarm clocks.

"Yes Mom" I reply groggily to her shout.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that she was glaring at me with her hands on her hips, hair pulled back in a pony tail and decked out in a pink bathrobe and bunny slippers. Trust me on this. I've been waking up to this sight every since I can remember and believe you me it's not a pretty one.

"Please tell me that the sound I just heard was not the new alarm clock I just brought you being thrown against the wall"

To which I reply "Now is this the part where I'm supposed to ask you if you really wanna know?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I knew that she was about to explode.

"No Lucas this is actually the part where I come over to my smart mouth son and put up foot up his…"

"Good morning all" interrupts my savior.

Thank God for Uncle Keith. He's always right on time to stop Mom from killing me and needless to say this happens often.

"Lucas my man" he continues after giving my mother a kiss on the cheek and making himself comfortable on my bed "Ready for your first day of junior high?"

"Yeah I guess"

This response was code for sure I can't wait to be called names by bigger, older kids who will be pushing me into lockers or cheering on Nathan while he, thing one and thing two do it. Just the thought made me shutter. Oh what fun was going to be had, too bad it was going to be at my expense.

"You guess" Uncle Keith repeated my words only a bit slower.

He looked at me as if I had three heads before displaying that goofy grin of his. At this point I fully pull the covers off my body and stand. I swear my Mom must keep this place at twenty degrees.

"You've got to be kidding me Luke. You should be thrilled. Chicks start looking really hot in junior high"

"Keith do not say that. You're setting a horrible example for him" my mother yelled, swatting him on the arm as he continued to laugh and grin.

I simply smile and shake my head.

This was just great. My uncle's a pervert, my mother's a prude and I'm going to spend an entire year getting crammed into lockers by jocks.

Wonderful.

"Well" I say grabbing my clothes off the dresser and making my way towards the door "It doesn't matter how they look. None of the girls in school like me anyway"

"I'm sure that's not true sweetie. You're a very handsome boy and I bet there are plenty of girls who would love to go out with you"

"You're mother's right Luke" Keith says walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder "Besides you're a Scott boy. Women can't help but fall of our charm and good looks"

"Even when they shouldn't"

Off my mother's words both Keith and I grow silent. We both knew who she was referring to but knew better then to speak his name or try to even comment on the subject.

"Karen…"

"No it's okay Keith" she says before turning to me "You, young man should be getting ready for school. After all you don't want to be late on your first day"

With that she ruffles my hair, gives me a fake smile and disappears. I look back to Keith as I hear her bedroom door slam shut in the distance.

"She'll be alright Luke. Don't worry about it" he says while giving me the same fake smile.

Unfortunately I don't believe a single word he says. I wish I could but sadly history was on my side.

A second later Keith brushes past me and I'm left standing in the doorway alone, angry and hating Dan even more.

* * *

The walk to school was a short one seeing as how I only live two blocks away, which is perfect for the days where my clock and I have it out. I sigh with dread as I turn the corner and head up Oakwood road, being sure to keep my head hung low the entire way in order to avoid any conflict with the cool kids. However the second I arrive in front of the building I see them and they see me.

The jocks and the cheerleads go together like peanut butter and jelly and even though they're not in their usual game day attire you can still sniff them out like two month old cheese. Ok maybe that was a disgusting analogy but I'm sure you get the picture. Anyway with their extra pretty white smiles, glowing tans, and superpowers the cool click smells my fear and I suddenly find myself wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the poor Scott brother. How you doing today Pucus?"

Those words of glowing admiration came from none other then Jason Smith. Yep you guessed it, Tim Smith's tall, dark haired, blue eyed, muscle head brother. I cock my head to the side momentarily, wondering just what on God's green earth all the girls in town saw in him before I try to walk around the group and head for higher ground but my attempts fail as they form a circle around me.

"So Pucus, what's for lunch today? Bread and water as usual?" questioned Marcus Matthews.

Yes. Mr. and Mrs. M decided to keep breeding after they had this moron. I really wish some people would stop unleashing their demonic off springs on the rest of humanity and keep them bound and gagged in the basement where they belong.

"Aww look I think he's gonna cry" remarked Jason with a smirk.

"Did we hurt the little bastard's feelings?"

I smile back at the gruesome twosome and reply "No, but the smell of your breath is burning my nasal passages and causing my eyes to tear"

Hmm, now I bet you thought that I was just going to stand there and take their crap.

Well shame on you.

Hey, I said that I didn't like them and that I was kind of afraid of them but I never said that I was a punk. Am I an idiot? Yes. Am I a punk, yellow belly or coward? No.

I'm a Scott damn it! Hell, we fight each other as practice.

"What did you say you little freak?" asked Marcus in a low growl, complete with flaring nostrils and clenched fist.

"You heard me" I proclaim rather boldly while eyeing the campus for my friends, wondering just where the hell they were. "I said your breath stinks you jerk and oh, by the way your pits aren't doing too well either"

I watched as the spawn of Satan pressed his lips together tightly and the veins pop out of his neck.

"You just want me to beat the crap out of you, don't you street trash?" he grunted, giving me a shove and knocking me slightly off balance.

I drop my worn backpack to the ground and shove him back just as hard. I watch him lung forward and take a swing as I duck and land a punch to his stomach and just as I was about to follow up with a knee to his chin someone grabs me forcefully from behind and I turn around with lighten quick speed, ready to kick some serious butt when I look up and lock eyes with…Dan.

Damn it! Uncle Keith lied to me. Vampires CAN come out during daylight.

I snatch my arm our of his grasp and look at him with all the loathing and disgust I can muster as images of my mother's tear streaked face fill my head.

I suddenly found myself fighting the urge to kick the lousy two timing bastard in the crouch.

He continues to stare at me with that ultra creepy grin of his as he leans forward and picks up book bag off the ground before handing it over to me.

"He's not worth the trouble boys" he snickers "Besides you don't want to end up with fleas and tics do you?"

The crowd erupts in laughter as a familiar voice adds "My Dad's right guys. I hear stray dog are loaded with them. Maybe we should put him out of his misery"

That's funny brother dearest. I was just thinking the same thing about you. Hmm, I wonder if the pound has a two for one special going on?

More laughter comes from the direction of the peanut gallery and that's when I lose it.

"Hey you talk a good game when Daddy's around Daddy's boy but you weren't saying too much when I was kicking your as at the park last week"

I see Nathan flinch at the memory and I smirk in satisfaction just as yet another voice replies "Maybe he wasn't laughing but we sure as hell were"

That's when I turn around to see Chris walking towards me with Sam, Skills and Mouth in tow. I smile at them and give the crew a thankful nod before turning back to a now seething Dan and Nathan.

"Aww look. It's the rest of the river rats. What did you guys come to school early so you could get first dibs on today's garbage?" joked Tim as I now notice him standing on the other side of Nathan along with Vegas.

"No actually we're here to take out the trash starting with you" Chris said taking a step in Tim's direction.

"Well what are you waiting for gutter snipe? Come get some"

"Bring it on bitch"

"That's enough!" Dan yells while struggling to keep Chris and Dim from coming to blows.

"Hey they're not worth it boys so just walk away. Class is going to start in a few minutes anyway and if you start the year off on the wrong foot you won't be able to play any sports" he says to Nathan and his crew before turning back to me and mine.

"And you…"

"You can kiss my ass because you're not my father and you can't tell me what to do" Chris says removing Dan's hand from his chest.

"You're right I'm not. By the way how is Leo doing these days?" he says as that creepy grin of his returns. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot he dumped you, your brother and your Mom for some really hot blond chick"

I see a flash of pain in Chris's eyes and felt the need to defend him. After all if it weren't for me he wouldn't even know this monster.

"Well at least he acknowledges the fact that Chris is his son and until you can say the same I strongly advise you to shut up"

"Watch it boy" Dan says to me as he grabs me by the arm once again.

I violently pull away, showing no signs of fear as I continue "Oh and by the way, go to hell Dan. And do us all a favor. Stay there this time"

I don't wait for a reply as I walk away from the jerk. The others fall in line right behind me as we make our way into the school.

"Dude, I swear you father has got to be Satan in disguise" comments Sam as he tussles his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

"I was waiting for the horns to come out of his head before he burnt us to a crisp" added Skills as he stuck his walkman in his book bag.

I listen to everything that's going on while I brood.

God I hate that man.

"Hey you alright Halliwell?" Mouth questions noticing our friends quiet.

I hear Chris mumble something as I continue to brood over the antics of my estranged father. At that moment I make a mental note to include the earth opening up and swallowing Dan whole in my prayers tonight.

"Are you sure dawg? He kind of really tore into you back there" adds Skills as Chris stops short.

He turns around with a heavy sigh and with the roll of his eyes he says "I said that I was okay so can we please just drop it?"

The group is silent for a while as the other students walk around us. We're all thinking the same thing but no one dares to speak it. We knew Chris was lying but now wasn't the right time to talk about it.

"Alright, subject dropped" I say before reaching into my pocket and puling out my schedule.

"I've got English in room 202 for first period. How about you guys?"

I watch as my friends look over their papers and try to figure out which direction they should be heading in.

"I've got Math in 104" says Skills.

"Science in 109" replies Mouth with a grin.

Aside from sports announcing Science was Mouth's other passion. He can go on and on about matter, gases, liquid, acids, the galaxy and all different kinds of formulas. You name, he knew it.

"Social Studies for me" says Sam as everyone turns to Chris, awaiting his answer.

He scrunches up his face and we instantly know what this means.

"Gym" we all say at once.

He nods and we laugh.

"Alight guys I have lunch at twelve thirty, who's with me?" I say as the crowds around his start to lessen.

Chris and Mouth raise their hands.

"Cool so, I'll catch you guys later"

We all slap hands, say our goodbyes and I head off to English, which happens to be my all time favorite subject.

It takes a while to get there and when I find the class room I dodge inside right before the bell rings and scramble for a seat.

I sigh in relief, ready and eager to start my day and that's when it happens. I feel someone tap me on and my shoulder, I turn around and…Oh Dear God.

It's Nathan, Tim and Vegas.

I sit there stunned for several minutes becoming increasingly anxious as I watched mini Dan do his impression of the creepy grin I loath.

The teacher goes through her attendance and does her little welcome speech before dropping her bomb.

"Okay class now it's time to redo the seating"

I hold my breath and pray that she doesn't say…

"It's going to be in alphabetical order"

I lean back in my chair and try not to bolt for the door as I think, lovely. This was how it was going to be for an entire year. Me sitting in front of Nathan while being sandwiched in between Dim and Vegas.

I tilt my head towards the sky and smirk at God's really screwed up sense of humor.

This really, truly sucks. And it was going to continue to suck every morning until the end of the year.

Oh, what a way to start the day.


	3. Shelter

**Chapter Two:** Shelter

The rest of my day didn't go too badly despite the suck fest that dominated my morning and now I was back on my own turf where it was safe. The second I entered casa de Scott slash Roe I toss my backpack on the couch and head off towards the kitchen in search of some afternoon grub when I noticed that my mother's bedroom door was cracked open.

This was strange.

My mom always locks up her bedroom like Fort Knox's whenever she leaves the house so needless to say my curiosity was peaked. Placing my hand on the door I gave it a slight shove and called out to her.

"Mom" I say sticking my head in the room.

When I got no response I took a few steps in, searching the room for any signs of her. As I breathed in I could smell the scent of her perfume lingering in the air.

I always loved that smell. It was just so Mom.

However the woman in question was nowhere to be found leaving me to ponder her whereabouts. I sighed and turned to leave when a red box resting at the foot of her bed caught my eye.

I walked over to the mystery box and sat down on the floor next to it. I don't know why I was doing this but something inside of me was urging me to open it, telling me that I needed to see what was inside.

My finger tips danced along the top as I ran my hands over its worn outer shell. It was old, that was for sure and it had obviously been handled several times do to the many smug marks and cracks that decorated it. I could feel my heart start to race in anticipation as I held my breath and pulled back the lid.

The first thing I saw was a jersey with the number thirty-three displayed across the front. I gasped in shock as I took _his_ jersey into my hands and raised it up in front of me. I struggled to gain control of my body as my hands began to tremble upon contact.

It was no secret that I never really knew my father in the sense that a child should know his or other parent but to have something that was so important to him in the palm of my hand felt so…surreal. I also found myself wondering what possessed my mother to keep such a personal item of his since any and everything Scott was forbidden past the front gate (excluded me and my good ole Keith of course)

Not being able resist I stand up and wonder over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I then pull the jersey over my head and stand back to get a better look at myself and although it looks more like a tent then a basketball jersey I have to admit it looked pretty darn good.

Before I even knew what I was doing I was running around the room, basketball in hand.

"Lucas Scott is on fire tonight" I said mimicking Mouth's voice as best I could.

"He's scored twenty-eight points so far tonight and if he nails this three pointer he'll beat the all time scoring record currently held by his father the legendary Dan Scott"

I dribble the ball faster and harder, wavering from side to side, shaking off my imaginary opponents before shooting it into the laundry basket and falling down onto my knees in victory.

"The Tree Hill Ravens win the state championship and Lucas Scott shatters his father's record. The atmosphere is insane and the crowd is going wild"

I was still celebrating my win, when I was pulled forcefully to my feet and spun around to face my assailant.

It was my mother.

"Lucas Scott" she spoke in a low growl.

Her eyes were burning holes in me as if I had opened Pandora's Box unleashing pure unadulterated evil upon the world. It was one of those looks that paralyze its victim and rendered them speechless.

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath and braced myself for the wrath that was sure to follow.

"Yes Mom" I answered softly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just saw the box on the floor and…"

"And decided to be nosy and go snooping around things that don't belong to you"

"No that's not it" I said trying to defend myself.

"Apparently that is it Lucas" she replied with a tight squeeze to my arms.

I had never been so scared in my entire life. I've never seen my Mom so close to losing it before. I wanted to say in the name of Jesus Christ I rebuke thee Satan but I reframed from doing so for fear that such a statement would result in a death, mine.

"This is what you're going to do" she said putting her face a mere inch from my own.

"You're going to take off that jersey and put it back where you got it from. Then you are going to leave this room and forget that you ever saw it. Do you understand me boy?"

Every bit of me wanted to move and do exactly as my mother had instructed but for some reason I just couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Why should I? I mean you kept these things for a reason, didn't you? If you didn't keep them for me then whey did you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I cringed.

"Why I kept them isn't any of your business Lucas Eugene Scott. Now do as I say before I turned that little behind of yours black and blue"

Although she tried to mask her feelings I knew the truth. The tears welling up in my mothers eyes were proof of what I already knew.

She was still in love with my father.

Not wanting to cause her any more pain I did as she requested and placed the jersey back into the box. I sealed the box up tight and simply walked away, closing the door behind me to the sound of her crying.

Not being able to stand it any longer I ran through the front door and around the side of our two family house where uncle Keith lived.

Just as I was about to open the door I heard shouting coming from the other side.

"Damn you Dan! You're a real lousy bastard you know that?"

I rolled my eyes silently agreeing with Keith as I leaned in to hear more.

"Hey all's fair in love and war big brother. Maybe you shouldn't have signed that contract or better yet maybe you shouldn't have came begging me for a loan" he laughed "Now, where's the key's to my garage?"

"I'm not giving you shit!"

I jump at the high volume of Uncle Keith's voice not to mention his use of the English language. Sure I've heard him say the occasional swear word every now and again but never anything so…vulgar.

I'm so proud of him, especially since its Danny he's using it against.

"Like hell you're not. If you don't I'll have your ass thrown in jail right where you belong with the rest of the trash"

"You go right ahead little brother. I'm not scared of you or your damn friend the Mayor"

"Oh really? Well with you bent over as some guy's cell bitch then who's going to be around to protect dear sweet Karen and her little baby boy?" replied my oh so loving father.

What a piece of work Royal and Mae created.

"Don't you dare threaten them! The only thing Karen's ever done wrong is love and trust you and poor Lucas is unfortunate enough to share your DNA"

Off Keith's words laughter filled the air.

"Well then you should have learned from her mistakes if I'm as evil as you say I am"

"As I say you are? Give me a break Danny. You're evil, there's no doubt about it. I guess this is my own fault in a way. I should have known that a loan from you would only mean trouble. I'm just sorry that I was naïve enough to believe that there was still some good left in you because there's not. There's nothing but poison, bitterness and hate"

"Oh spare me the lecture Keith. Besides I'd say that there's plenty good still left in me. Why do you think I'm letting you keep the house?"

I gasped in shock at what I was hearing. Dan was going to take Uncle Keith's shop from him and the house that I always grew up believing was my mother's actually belonged to my uncle, or rather did belong to my uncle.

God was this day sucking ass or what?

I turn from the door not wanting to hear anything else that monster had to say and took a seat on steps as I allowed everything to sink in.

Everything from Nathan being in my first period class to Mom still being in love with my jerk of a father was getting to me. To top it all off Dan was taking away the business that my uncle worked so hard to build, not to mention the fact that we were apparently about to go from being poor to having nothing at all and sleeping in the streets.

I sighed and leaned up against the banister trying to will away the sickening feeling that was now forming in the pit of my stomach. It was no secret that my Mom didn't make much money at the plant she worked at and now with Uncle Keith out of a job it looked as if we're going back to the days of eating once a day and going without hot water or heat.

_Gees, as if the kids at school needed another reason to pick on me_

I could feel a slight stinging in my nostrils that indicated the on coming of tears. I tried to fight against it, I really did, but my emotions won out in the end as the tears slid down my cheeks.

I was so scared that I didn't know what else to do. I was too young to get a job, my Mom made too much money for us to get approved for government assistance (believe it or not), Uncle Keith only knew how to fix cars and since Dan and all of his friends own all of the dealerships and auto body shops in and around town so there was no way he was going to be getting a job any time soon.

I buried my head in my arms as I pulled my knees into my chest. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even stop myself from crying, all I could do was think about what was going to happen to us if we got thrown out on the street.

The sound of the door opening and closing behind me didn't gain too much of my attention as I sat there on the cold, damp steps sobbing. However I did feel someone's eyes on me watching me like a hawk.

That's when I said the only words that my tongue would allow me to speak.

"What are we going to do Uncle Keith?" I questioned without turning around or lifting my head "If you don't have a job where are we going to live?"

I expected him to give me one of his speeches and to tell me that everything was going to be ok. When he didn't answer me I just started crying even harder until I felt someone sit down beside me.

At first he just rubbed circles on my back in an attempt to comfort me. I guess when I showed no signs of letting up he took me into his arms and held me close.

For a moment I melted into the strong embrace, taking comfort in the arms that were wrapped around me. It felt good.

But when I calmed down a little I noticed that something was wrong.

The arms were stronger, bigger and a lot more muscular then Keith's.

I could smell the fragrance of expensive designer cologne and felt a soft material that was like a foreign essence to me.

It wasn't too difficult to figure out who it was.

I stayed there for a while, not daring to look up, knowing that if I did he would leave and I would never get the opportunity to be this close to him again. Yes he was an ass and yes he was the one responsible for my tears in the first place but I couldn't help myself.

I needed this. I needed him.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because a few minutes later I woke up alone in my bedroom and he was gone.


	4. Life As I Know It

**Chapter Three: **Life As I Know It

I spent the next two weeks dodging Nathan and his gang of thugs all the while dealing with my Mom's fits of hysteria, my uncle's sudden love for alcohol and my father's mixed messages. Needless to say I wasn't having the best two weeks. So I decided to take a few moments and do what I do best, brood. Running through the storm outside, I climb into my tree house and plant my wet behind on the equally damp floor before burying my head in my sweatshirt. I'm not in there for more then ten minutes when I feel the heavy stare of someone watching me.

I sigh, annoyed by the intrusion and slowly come out of hiding.

"Hey pervert. Having fun with your self again?" she smiled "Should I leave you and your hand alone or will you stop long enough to talk to your best friend?" she says with her usual giggle and fluttering eyelashes.

The she that I am referring to is Haley James. Most people would describe her as the cute, all American girl next door with her big brown eyes, long auburn colored hair and the skater chick style but the guys and I just call her our really cool gal pal who a few of us would like to date, myself excluded of course. Haley is like the little sister I never had so the thought of dating her was just way too gross for words.

"So what's up broody?" she continues sitting next to me and giving my thigh a slap.

I look at her and sigh.

"My life is a walking tragedy that's what's up. My Mom is a drama queen, my uncle is drinking himself to death because my ass of a father stole his business and blocked him from getting another job. And to top it off my brother just happens to be Satan's spawn and enjoys torturing me simply because I exist. Need I say more?"

Haley's smile disappears as she looks at me with sympathy, not pity but sympathy.

"I'm sorry Luke. I wish that I could help you. I can't believe how horrible your Dad is"

"Tell me about it. I can't believe my Mom is still in love him"

"With Nathan?"

I roll my eyes. Sometimes Haley can be a little scatter brained.

"No smart one, my Dad"

Haley's eyes widen at this.

"When did you find this out?"

"I don't know I guess that a part of me always knew but the other day I came home and found some of his things in her room"

"They aren't having an affair are they?"

"No, it was just some things from when they were together, before I was born"

"Things like what?"

"His basketball jersey for starters along with some random pictures and a few letters but I didn't read them. Anyway I was goofing around, pretending that I was some great basketball star with his jersey on and when she came in she totally flipped out on me and made me take it off. When I asked her why she had kept them all these years she just screamed at me and told me to stay the hell out of her room. Then as I was leaving I saw her take my dad's jersey into her hands, slid down onto the floor and start crying. At that point it became pretty obvious to me that she still loved him, even after everything he's done to us. Can you believe that?"

Haley let a moment past, turning away from him as if she needed some time to let everything sink in.

She then took a breath before turning to me and giving me one of her little pep talks.

"I know it seems weird Lucas but look at it from her perspective. This was a person that she loved more then anything in the world and if I remember correctly they were best friends, just like we are before everything went down. I mean one minute it's them against the world and the next he turns his back on her with no explanation and marries someone else just months after getting her pregnant and promising her forever. Now I may not be old enough to know much but I have to imagine that eighteen years of love is a lot to just let go of and I'm sure that for a little while after he married Nathan's mom that there was a small part of her that thought that he would come back to her and give her the life that they had both dreamt of having together"

I thought about what Haley was saying and maybe I was being a little too hard on her but that didn't change the fact that my father was a jerk and that he didn't deserve her affections. He didn't then and he sure as hell doesn't now.

"I don't know Hales I just feel so helpless. I mean I hate seeing her like this, so hurt, so broken and it makes me angry that she puts herself though this for a man that treated her and his own son like trash. Like they weren't good enough to be his family"

Haley put her arm around me and I couldn't help but break down.

After a short while I looked up at her with embarrassment written all over my face. I was a boy after all and boys DID NOT cry under any circumstances.

I was expecting her to laugh at me or call me weak but she didn't. She simply smiled at me with a look that said "you're going to be okay" and I believed her.

"This whole thing with my Mom is killing me"

"I know Luke, but I think, in time, she'll get over it"

"Yeah I hope you're right" I paused and wipe my nose on my sleeve and try to get back a portion of my dignity.

"But things are only going to get worse for us Hales. I mean without my uncle's income we're toast. My mom barely makes enough to cover the utility bills, our health insurance and gas for her car. My uncle's money was what put food on the table and clothes on my back not to mention the fact that he paid the mortgage. What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I know that it seems impossible now Luke but things will get better, besides your Mom is a very resourceful woman. She'll find a way"

"I hope so Hales"

Suddenly I see Chris's head pop into the tree house.

"Am I interrupting anything" he questions with a smirk.

I gave him an "are you kidding me" kind of look and shake my head. Chris is sick if he even thinks for a second that Haley and I have something going on other then friendship.

"Ew no!" Haley practically screams into my ear before turning to me with a guilty expression "No offense Luke"

"None taken" I say giving her a pat on the back.

I was glad that we were on the same page.

"Come on man this pizza is burning my hand. Are you going up or not?"

I heard an impatient Skills yell from below.

At this Haley gets over her nausea at the thought of Chris's earlier accusations and bounces up and down with great excitement.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for dude? Get your ass up here" she says pulling Chris into the tree house and out of the way of her favorite food.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could always count on my friends to cheer me up.

Within seconds the tree house was full and we all had our mouths filled with saucy, cheesy goodness and I almost forgot about the drama that was the life of Lucas Scott.

Two hours later everyone was gone and I was once again alone in my tree house wondering if my life was going to get better.

Then it happened.

I felt a dark cloud rolling over me. As if something horrible was about to happen and make everything else surrounding me seem like a walk in the park. I had this sudden urge to see my mother and to make sure that she was okay.

Running downstairs into the rain I knew that time was working against me. That something big was going down and I had to hurry or there would be dire consequences. I ran into the house as the thunder sounded and the lights went out.

This was just my luck.

I cursed under my breath as I found my mother's room in the mist of the darkness.

"Mom!" I shouted, extending my arms in front of me in search of her.

I felt her bed and it was empty so I made my way over to her bathroom door and knocked.

Once, no answer.

Twice, no answer.

Then for the third time there was no answer.

At this point I was starting to panic.

I knew she was home and I didn't like the fact that she wasn't responding to my cries for her. Even if my mom was in a deep sleep she would always pop up when I called out to her so this was extremely odd not to mention unsettling.

A sickening feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Turning the door knob to the bathroom I walked in and called for her once more, wondering if maybe she was in the shower and in the mist of the black out maybe slipped in the tub and hit her head. I knew that I was reaching but it was worth a shot.

However as I was moving about I tripped and fell on some object in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Mom" I said grabbing at the object and realizing that it was a body.

A second later the lights came back on. I blinked, caught off guard by the bright lights but if I had known then what I know now I would have welcomed the temporary loss of sight.

On the floor, sprawled out next to me was my mother. Her eyes were wide open but she did not blinking. Her mouth was open but yet she drew in no breath. Resting next to her was an empty pill bottle and two envelopes; one labeled _My Dearest Son_ the other _To the Love of My Life_. But none of these things got to me more then the jersey that rested in her hand.

_Damn you Dan Scott,_ I thought with tears in my eyes as I took the cool hand of my dead mother _damn you to hell_.


End file.
